Powered vehicles, from completely electrical vehicles to internal combustion engines and combinations thereof, invariably require some form of electrical power. Generally this electrical power is supplied by rechargeable batteries that are carried on the vehicle. The problem is the batteries must be kept in a highly charged state. In the case of most vehicles with internal combustion engines, the engine not only is connected to the wheels to move the vehicle but is attached to a generator that continuously charges the battery as long as the engine is running. In the case of electric vehicles, generators are not practical because no rotary engine is available to run the generator. Because electric vehicles must run completely from the battery without benefit of onboard generators, the range of electrical vehicles is seriously limited. The limitation in range seriously limits the usefulness and, thus, the popularity of the electric vehicles. Also, many of the vehicles using internal combustion engines, and especially the combination vehicles, could benefit from additional electrical generating apparatus.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved wind operated electrical generating apparatus for powered vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved wind operated electrical generating apparatus for powered vehicles capable of continually generating electricity while the vehicle is moving.
And another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved wind operated electrical generating apparatus for powered vehicles capable of continuously generating electricity without significant negative impact.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved wind operated electrical generating apparatus for powered vehicles that can be applied to virtually any vehicle during or after manufacture.